


Friends

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll fight it out. Just not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

*****

They weren't friends.

They were teenage girls, but they weren't friends.

They were hot and smart and mouthy, but they weren't friends.

They fought side by side, but they weren't friends.

They were slayers, but they weren't friends.

They would never be friends.

*****

His forearm caught Buffy across the eyes, sending her sprawling and leaving her momentarily blinded as she blinked back tears. Instinct told her to keep moving. Training told her to tuck her chin and roll. Experience told her that there was an open space to the right.

Two somersaults in that direction and she was back on her feet, glaring at the scene before her, hands on her slender hips.

Faith had jumped into the fray when Buffy went down and was now employing her usual 'beat the shit out of it until it dies strategy'. The vampire was down on its knees, reaching weakly for Faith's legs in a vain effort to knock her off balance. One more hit and he was on his back and with a quick look over her shoulder and a triumphant facial expression shot in Buffy's direction, Faith dusted him.

"Finally got you tied, B."

Buffy smiled through gritted teeth. For all her street smarts, Faith sure didn't know how to keep from pissing people off. "I softened him up for you" Buffy shot back.

"Distracted him? Sure, I guess I could give you the assist," Faith said with a smirk.

They walked silently for a while. Buffy waited for her anger to dissipate enough so that she could trust herself to speak. "So, you got plans for after patrolling?"

Faith didn't answer for a few minutes. "Why don't you tell me? 'Cause I couldn't tell if that was an invite to join you or your way of telling me you need to take off early."

"Huh?"

"Look, we aren't friends. We both know that. We train, we slay, we go our separate ways. So why do you suddenly want to know what my plans are?"

"I was being polite!" Buffy exclaimed. "That's what normal people do, Faith. We make small talk."

"Fuck polite!"

"Why not? You seem to have fucked everything else. Why should polite be any different?" Buffy said snidely.

Faith stared at Buffy, and then started laughing. "Trust Miss Uptight to say something bitchy about sex."

"I am not uptight."

"Says who? You managed to say that without even opening your mouth. If that's not uptight, B. I don't know what is."

There was nothing left for her to say that wasn't just swearing at each other in a cemetery. Buffy only had two options left. She could hit her or walk away. Not that she was afraid of Faith. She could kick her ass if she wanted to, but it would be wrong. They both were Slayers. It was a Slayer thing. Yeah, that was it.

Buffy tried to walk away.

"No way, Buffy. We aren't fucking finished yet. You'll leave when I say you can."

When Faith grabbed her arm, Buffy didn't have a choice. Instinct kicked in again. She was already swinging.

This showdown had been coming for a long time. They'd fight it out, wear each other down to a draw, and then come to some sort of understanding. That's how it worked in books when two good guys didn't get along.

Too bad her swing was a little too much to the right. She missed Faith altogether. And it didn't help that Faith had ducked back into the shadow of a crypt just as Buffy tried to hit her.

"Just like a blonde. It's either walk away in a huff or fight it out. Well, I'm not fighting you B. Not yet."

"Since when do you get to call the shots? I say we do this. You know it's been coming ever since you got here."

She took a step forward so she was in the shadow as well and Faith moved to greet her, spinning her around. Buffy now found herself trapped between the concrete wall of the crypt and Faith's muscle-toned body.

"We'll fight it out, B. Just not… yet."

Faith's lips pushed against Buffy's hard.

The surprise froze her in place. The heat made her move her lips ever so slightly. The gentle increase in pressure made her moan. The hands sliding down her sides made her pull back.

"What, what are you doing, Faith?"

"What I do best, B."

Faith's thumbs brushed over Buffy's hardening nipples.

Buffy gasped. Her eyes had adjusted to the deeper shadow and she could see Faith's eyes gleaming in the darkness. She steeled herself to see victory or condescension; after all Faith had definitely taken the upper hand. Neither of those emotions appeared, however, no matter how deeply Buffy searched for them.

There were two things she saw: lust and passion. Buffy slid her eyes closed when Faith's lips touched hers once more.

Buffy's movements were tentative – hands gently placed on Faith's shoulders, lips widening ever so slightly. She kept her eyes tightly closed; sight would only distract, would only intimidate. Sight wasn't missed, however, touch, scent and hearing more than made up for the lack.

And suddenly, taste. Instinct had taken over again. Buffy opened her mouth and drew Faith's delicately questing tongue inside. Faith tasted sweet and spicy at the same time. Like cinnamon and sugar. Kissing boys had always tasted somehow dark and musky, but Faith tasted like dessert.

Tongues entwined for long moments, occasionally gasping for breath and moaning from desire. Faith's hands had moved off Buffy's breasts and pulled Buffy closer to her. Now, they were resting on Buffy's hips, perfectly still while they explored each others mouths.

Slowly, Faith slid one hand up Buffy's side. It moved gently, delicately, raising heat and goose bumps as it passed. A shudder ran through Buffy as it glided under her blouse and over the sensitive skin at the side of her breast. Stop. She should push Faith off and run away. This was wrong.

Then shy didn't she stop it? Instead, Buffy moved closer, dropping her head to Faith's shoulder and turned to press a kiss on her neck. This time, Faith shuddered.

As if that were a signal, two pairs of hands were suddenly in motion. Pulling each other closer, tangling in long soft hair, softly and tentatively touching forbidden spots. Buffy mewled in protest when Faith moved out of their grip, but when the brunette's fingers once again found sensitive nipples, she pulled back herself, offering the younger slayer better access.

When Faith's hands moved away from her breasts, and she caught her breath, she returned the favour without even hesitating.

Passion and desire could only take them so far. Even what had already happened was unprecedented given Buffy's life, but kissing and touching could be pushed aside, ignored as an experiment or a moment of weakness. To go any further would require tacit acceptance and agreement on both their parts.

Faith dropped to her knees.

Now was the moment that Buffy could retake control, could stop everything and force Faith back into her place. Faith's hands even paused on her belt, as if to give her the opportunity.

Buffy leaned back against the wall and spread her legs marginally wider and she closed her eyes and waited. Waited for what she knew was to come.

Tender hands pushed up the hem of her shirt and slowly undid her belt. Warm and wet lips kissed the soft skin of her stomach. Cool night air caressed her skin as her zipper was lowered, revealing secrets to the night, but the coolness didn't last long. Faith's hands and lips were everywhere, warming her and keeping her desire at a fever pitch.

Jeans and panties slid down her legs, stopping just above her knees. Buffy was absurdly grateful that they hadn't been stripped off entirely. Theoretically she knew she could stop this at any time, walk away from this moment. But with arousal thrumming through her skin, all her attention was on Faith and the feather light touches on her sensitive skin.

Faith's lips had kissed every inch of her belly and she felt her shirt hem drop back down to settle at the tops of her thighs. Faith's fingers massaged her legs, slowly moving upward and inward. Soft hair tickled naked skin as Faith pressed a kiss to her hip. Buffy shivered.

Buffy moaned when slim fingers ran through tight curls, bringing all attention to the tingling between her legs.

She could smell her own arousal now. Suddenly embarrassed, she pressed her legs together as much as she could with Faith kneeling between them and her face grew hot. That might have ended it, but for Faith's whispered "Buffy" that coasted softly over her centre. Slowly, she relaxed and Faith's fingers parted her curls.

Part of Buffy was still reeling from the fact that Faith was treating her so tenderly and gently. The sudden heat of her mouth on Buffy's clitoris was nearly enough to send her over the edge immediately.

Faith didn't fully withdraw, but she lightened her touch, lightly stimulating then backing off when Buffy's keening reached fever pitch. Eventually Buffy became less sensitive, and Faith took advantage, suckling and nibbling at the bundle of nerves, stabbing and laving with her tongue. One hand moved from where they'd been holding Buffy's hips steady, and gently, carefully inserted one finger into the warm canal.

Buffy shuddered and nearly collapsed. She gripped Faith's shoulder, seeking support. Despite the solid wall at her back, Faith seemed to be the only real and stable object. She could feel Faith smile against her inner thigh, though her tongue and lips never stopped their torment.

Her orgasm was very close now. Even Faith's gentlest touches caused Buffy's hips to buck, seeking more. Her moaning nearly constant.

Her eyes snapped open.

Faith, on her knees in front of her, thick hair trailing down her back, tickling strong pale legs, dark head moving slowly, now quickly at the apex of thighs, one hand grasping hips that quested after the hidden, red tongue and another hand hidden between them.

Faith pressed another finger into her passage and curled them both upwards, touching just… there.

Buffy's head tipped back and her mouth opened wide, though no sound emerged. Her entire body shivered visibly, but that was no comparison to the maelstrom she could feel within. Every nerve ending had just fired. Lights danced behind her eyes, her lungs gasped for air and wave upon wave of pleasure rushed through her body.

She'd never felt like this.

Her hips bucked once, twice more, greedily seeking pressure to extend the pleasure before her legs collapsed. Faith stopped her from falling, gently eased her to the ground. Buffy was still riding high on waves of bliss as Faith carefully pulled up her jeans and panties, zipped them and fastened the belt.

Buffy thought she was bending over her to bestow one more kiss, but Faith's lips moved to the side of her head instead.

"One day soon, we'll fight it out. Today wasn't the day."

Faith rose gracefully and walked away, leaving Buffy a tangled, sweaty pile on the ground.

*****

They weren't friends.

They were teenage girls, but they weren't friends.

They were hot and smart and mouthy, but they weren't friends.

They fought side by side, but they weren't friends.

They were slayers, but they weren't friends.

They were lovers, but they would never be friends.


End file.
